


[Fanart] for Pride and Prejudice by ineffablesheep

by Sundragon_Fireball



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundragon_Fireball/pseuds/Sundragon_Fireball
Summary: Fanart for ineffablesheep's story Pride and Prejudice.





	[Fanart] for Pride and Prejudice by ineffablesheep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pride and Prejudice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631728) by [ineffablesheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesheep/pseuds/ineffablesheep). 



> ineffablesheep kindly gave me permission to do fanart for her story Pride and Prejudice. I found the image of the daemons, especially the cubs so cute, I wanted to do a visualization of it.  
> ineffablesheep, I hope you like it. If you haven't read her story yet, you should absolutely go read it.

The image shows Anastasia (Bucky’s daemon) with Alexandra (Tony’s daemon) and the five cubs: Tychicus (Dum-E), Epsilon (U), Katran (Jarvis), Feliks (Butterfinger) and Dihaoine (Friday)


End file.
